


Dreams

by Beekeepersandmysteries



Series: AU Elementary drabbles [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beekeepersandmysteries/pseuds/Beekeepersandmysteries
Summary: This is basically about young Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson. How their friendship would've looked like, when they were kids.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's AU so don't blame me, but I had this really cute idea of Sherlock and Joan being kids and it stuck in my mind so I had to write it down. Sorry for being so weird ^^

It was a stormy evening in november. The wind whistled through the streets, the rain dropped on the window pane and from under a wall of red blankets in Joan Watsons room, one could see the bright shine of two flashlights. 

"What do you want to be in the future?", the 8 years old Sherlock asked in correct english. They layed on their back, on a couple of pillows, and lightened up the red 'roof' of their tent. "I wanna become a hero ", Joan answered, "to help people and make them happy again". Outside the storm surroundet everything with fog and rain. He turned to Joans side and looked at her with his typical Sherlock-look. "You know that heroes don't exist.", he said matter of factly. She also turned to face him and she seemed thoughtfully. "How'd you know that?", her voice was calm but her eyes were full of curiosity. "You just haven't met one. I mean, you can't see the air eather, but you can breath. That would be proof enough, don't you think?". For a while they looked at each other without speaking a word. Sherlock tried to figure out what she was thinking, but he failed. She was the only person where his deductive skills didn't work out the way they should Sometimes older people are confused about how he knows things about them just by looking or they call him freak (when they think he can't hear them), but Sherlock doesn't care. To care about someone or something would be a weakness, he thought... "Maybe you could be a doctor- that's some kind of hero if you take it that way." She thought about it... becoming a doctor... she could help people. 

"Maybe... and you? What do you want to be?" Her brown eyes sparcled excited. "Hmmmh... not a teacher for sure. Detective work is exciting..." She liked his familiar voice surrounding her. "But detectives don't exist eather!", she said and a little smile appeared on her lips. He looked at her mischievously and began to smile too. That's the real Sherlock..., she thought, his smile, his warmth, that's the real side of him. The clever, rude boy is only to hide his heart from the world...   
Without a sign of warning, he started to tickle her and both their laughing echoed through the silent room. "Sher- .. ! Sherl...Stooop it", she giggled. The most beautiful sound in the world... he thought. She tried to slap him with one of the pillows, but she didn't succeed. "It's your own fault!", he laughed, "Just say... say that detectives exist!". He tickled her once more and she giggled and laughed- "Okay okay! You won...", she was out of breath, "Detectives exist. And so do heros!", this time she was the one with the mischievous smile and he just had to laugh. It was a honestly laughing with closed eyes that came right out of his heart. She layed on the ground of pillows again and so did he, still smiling about her. She was out of breath and a little bit tired by now. Silence fell over the room again. When they both slowly drifted into sleep, they cuddled themselves into each others arms.

"You are my hero", she finally said before falling asleep. What she didn't knew was, that he had heard that sentence very clear. 

I try my best... he thought and wrepped his arms a little bit tighter around her, just to fall asleep too in the next moment.


End file.
